My Guardian Angel- A Smosh Fanfic
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: Just a typical day filming Ian is Bored, when the unthinkable happens. WARNING-Character death! Bring tissues. :(


My Guardian Angel

A Smosh oneshot by DesertDarkfire

Anthony and Ian had been filming Ian is Bored, when the unthinkable happened. They were outside for once, it being sunny and all. It all happened so fast, Ian had no time to process it.

Ian stepped into the street because he dropped his Iphone.

He didn't see the car racing down the street with no intention of stopping.

Anthony did.

"Ian, LOOK OUT!" Without realizing what he was doing, he ran forward, shoving him out of the way just as the car struck himself. Milliseconds passed by and Anthony passed out from the sudden force and pain. It was gruesome, metal and glass and bone and skin all tangled together.

He woke up with Ian leaning over him, lights flashing and sirens sounding in the distance. He tried to sit up, and found he couldn't move his legs. "Hey, don't try to move. The ambulance is on their way." Anthony seemed confused. "Wha-what happened?" he croaked. Ian started crying, not liking the possible outcome of this situation. "Dude, don't worry about it. They're gonna take you to the hos-hospital an-and you'll be fine…" He couldn't keep speaking at the force with which the tears were flowing.

Anthony tried to comfort him. "It's ok, man." Ian was too busy trying not to fall to pieces to listen. He got serious. "Hey, look at me." Ian glanced up. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm going to walk away from this." He stared at him, and couldn't do it. Anthony's mind was gradually slowing down, shutting down. He was dying. "Hey man," he said, grimacing in pain.

He refused to look at him. "Ian. You have to do something for me." Ian's eyes lit up. "Anything, dude. Anything."

He struggled to say his next words. "Promise me you won't let this be the end of Smosh. Promise me that no matter what, Smosh will live on."

Ian was crying freely now. "I promise. I'll never forget you, Anthony." Anthony had a ghost of his old smile on his face. "Good. Because remember Ian. _Friendship always wins._ Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and be your guardian angel." He joked. His smile faded as the pain increased for a few minutes, and then began to recede.

"Will you tell Kalel I love her?" Ian nodded. "Please, man. Please don't go."

"See you later, man. And don't beat yourself up about this. Remember, you would've done the same."

And with that, the light faded forever from Anthony's once vibrant brown eyes.

Ian watched as the ambulance got there, tried CPR, called the time of death, loaded him into the van covered with a blanket, and drove away.

He was alone and nothing would ever be the same.

Ian got out of the car, walking up the path with feet crunching on the gravel. It was the one year anniversary of the accident that had taken Anthony's life. Both he and Kalel had been a wreck for the past year, alternating between being zombies and screaming at the world for being so cold and unfair.

He walked up to the headstone, set up the camera and began speaking.

"Hey guys, welcome to another episode of Ian is Bored. So as you know, today is the one year anniversary of Anthony's death…..I don't know what to say other than I miss his jokes, the constant banter between him and I. I miss him."

"I miss him and I wish I could have him back. I would do anything for just a touch, a feeling, some sort of sign that wherever he is, he's ok."

Ian powered down the camera and just as he was standing up to go back to the car, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. "Anthony?! Are you here?" He heard nothing, but as he turned around again, felt something that resembled a hug. Almost like the wind was hugging him.

Ian walked back to the car with a smile on his face.

Maybe Anthony really was his guardian angel.

Anthony wished more than anything he could hug Ian for real, instead of being inconsistent. He really was lucky. He had indeed ended up as Ian's guardian angel. That was a good thing, because no one knew him better than he did.

He didn't regret what he'd done for Ian. He was glad Smosh had continued, even if it was without him. It had been a hard blow to the fans, causing some of them to become completely different people. Some people didn't even watch Smosh anymore. It just wasn't the same without him.

One day, Ian would join him. Perhaps he would be a guardian angel as well. If that happened, they were all in trouble.

But for now, he would help Ian in any way that he could. He could still see him in his dreams, after all. Giving him new ideas for Smosh was the best thing ever.

Anthony would always be Ian's best friend and he would never let him fall.


End file.
